


In Sickness and In Health

by respoftw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: “We’re never having sex again.”
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Not that it’s graphic in any way shape or form but if the thought of an infected wound grosses you out, skip this one!

“Lose the damn towel would you?”

Rodney pulled the towel more tightly against his belly, tucking it in against his groin to obscure his cock and balls, leaving John with just the sight of his bare thigh.It should have sent a thrill through Rodney’s skin to see John kneeling in front of him but the open wound high on his thigh, just below the line of his groin throbbed in time with his pulse and he just knew that he was going to lose the leg.

“It’s not like I’ve not seen what’s under the towel before,” John said.

“That’s exactly the point,” Rodney huffed.“I would rather you not associate my junk with the sight of blood and pus.”

John rolled his eyes, a bad habit he’d picked up somewhere.“I need more room for the dressing so just drop the damn towel and let me cover this up before it gets even more infected.”

“Does it look more infected?” Rodney asked, bending over to look.He grimaced at the sight.“Oh my god, it’s disgusting.I can’t believe that you’re doing this for me,” he muttered.“We’re never having sex again.”

“I’ve seen worse than an infected boil, Rodney.”

“Seen, yes, but not this close.And not mine.How can you be ok with doing this?”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t do the same for me?” John asked.

“What?! Of course I would, what kind of husband do you take me for?I said in sickness and health and I meant every damn word of it and - oh.”

John huffed a silent laugh.“Yeah.Oh.”

“You promise you won’t forever associate the sight of my junk with this?”

“Please stop calling it your junk.”

“Fine.But if we never have sex again I’m saying I told you so.”Rodney dropped the towel.

John made quick work of taping the gauze pad over the wound and stripped off his gloves, disposing them in the waste basket.“You’re set,” he said.

Rodney pulled his boxers on, his leg twinging.“Thanks,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” John said, his knees creaking as he stood up.

Rodney went in for a kiss and John flinched, his face twisted in a mockery of disgust before laughing his dying hyena laugh.

“You’re an ass,” Rodney said.

“Yeah, but I’m your ass.” John pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have an infected hair follicle. My boyfriend is my saviour at the moment.


End file.
